The Mirror Cave
by CheshireCatwithaBlackHat
Summary: "Well if you want my help then don't be rude…" Arthur snapped, he crossed his arms and the Pokemon trainer threw out a pale beige Sneasel to assist the Froakie in battle, it… was wearing a scarf..? *YES a cute crossover! and btw Arthur IS a Pokémon* **also it's a fluffy ficcy but it happens more at the back** (oneshot)


_disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or Pokémon... sadly... very sadly.._

Arthur the wild Abra was sitting in the mirror cave, no doubt that humans had an actual name for it but Arthur liked to called it the mirror cave. It was in fact a cave with walls like mirrors, Arthur walked (floated) down the corridors of the cave. He looked different from most Abra as he was actually greener in color, and some parts of him were rather gold. And if he opened his eyes all the way you would see they where emerald green, so anyway he floated down the corridors when he heard a sound. It was like… A Pokemon battle! He went towards it instead of away and saw… a Pansear? Well a Pansear fighting a Pokemon trainer. The Pansear was extremely oddly coloured it was blue, white and red. The Pansear noticed Arthur, and it stopped, but it moved just in time and the water gun just missed him.

"DUDE DON'T JUST STAND-FLY-FLOAT OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING! HELP ME!" he (apparently male also) yelled and shot an ember at the Froakie, it hit the Froakie but wasn't very effective. Arthur jolted and floated over to the oddly coloured Pansear, the Pansear looked at him "dude you look so WEIRD"

"Well if you want my help then don't be rude…" Arthur snapped, he crossed his arms and the Pokemon trainer threw out a pale beige Sneasel to assist the Froakie in battle, it… was wearing a scarf..? Arthur shook his head, what is with all these strange Pokemon today? Arthur used Psybeam and the Froakie fainted, while the Pansear took out the scarf-ed Sneasel with a few embers. The trainer panicked and collected its Pokemon and fled the cave, the strange Pansear turned to Arthur.

"Dude that was SO COOL!" the Pansear hugged Arthur "my name is Alfred! What's yours?" Arthur winced at his loud voice, he teleported out of the hug, and Alfred fell down.

"My name is Arthur" the Abra crossed his arms in distaste, "why are you in here anyway?" The Pansear picked himself of the floor and whipped some dust of his arms and body.

"Wanted to exploooorrreeeee! Don't you ever want to explore, Artie?" 'Artie' growled in irritation, he punched the Pansear in the face.

"My name is not 'Artie' it never has been and never will be... Git." The Pansear clutched its nose, as it howled in pain. Arthur sat (floated) and crossed his arms watching in mild amusement as Alfred rolled on the floor in pain.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Alfred sat on the floor holding his nose; he looked at Arthur with hurt eyes. Arthur couldn't help but feel a little guilty with those big, blue, watery eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry… I guess..." he floated over and gave Alfred an Oran berry, which he nibbled on rather cutely- wait what the HELL did Arthur just think!? Arthur blushed and looked away from Alfred, he crossed his arms. Alfred finished the Oran berry and noticed Arthur's 'angry' stature, he became worried, and ah hell I didn't make him mad again did I? Alfred got up and walked toward Arthur and tackle hugged him.

"Whatever I did to make you mad I'm sorry!" he hugged Arthur around the middle, "and I also don't think I did anything wrong so whatever your mad about probably wasn't my fault!" Arthur blushed even more, but instead of pushing Alfred away he hugged him back. Ah bloody hell… who am I kidding this kid is adorable… or as my friend Kiku the Espeon would say 'ah so moe' and so they hugged, and then Arthur broke the hug and took Alfred's hand/paw thing and led him outside the cave to forge for berries.

Alfred the blue, white and red Pansear and Arthur the green and gold Abra spent the rest of the afternoon, eating berries, making new friends, and playing games. All the while enjoying the other Pokemon's company to the max.

_authors note: well here is some fluff it's dedicated to my friend Francisbonseadweller, personally I prefer to call I moe, but it's for everyone. I hope it balances out my angsty angst fanficcy 'In the Dark'. yea I hope you like and I'll take more fluff requests if you ask nicely_


End file.
